


everything i need's between those thighs

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, That's a kink right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Seungcheol and Wonwoo match well. They both have... similar likes. Similar desires. Similar kinks.(Or Seungcheol makes Wonwoo talk dirty to him and then eats him out until he cries.)





	everything i need's between those thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will get back to requests, I'm sorry, I just... needed to get this out.
> 
> Inspired by that tweet saying that Seungcheol is the kind of person who would eat someone out until their thighs tremble, and then someone telling me he'd make them cry too. And by that video of moans who sounds like Wonwoo really, and by their outfits at KCON...
> 
> It's been a long time coming. Enjoy!

Seungcheol is patient. Seungcheol can wait for Wonwoo to take his shoes off at the front door (that's for the sake of his members more than anything else, to be honest), head to their room. Take off his jacket, fold it on the chair, take off the mesh shirt from over his dress one. When he pulls off his tie though, that's when Seungcheol has enough.

He pulls on Wonwoo's shirt collar, tugging him to his body, looking up at him, painting a smirk on his lips.

"Be patient," Wonwoo scolds him, a hand on his hip. His actions differ from his words because his eyes don't move from Seungcheol's mouth. Seungcheol tugs his lip into his mouth, smirks up at Wonwoo.

It's... a mutual kink. They both have a bit of an oral fixation; Wonwoo because he loves tugging on Seungcheol's lips, feeling his rough ones on him, Seungcheol because he loves seeing him lick his lips before launching on a fast rap, likes seeing what he can do with his mouth. But he especially likes _hearing_ Wonwoo, his raspy, deep voice, his moans.

Seungcheol keeps smirking up at Wonwoo, fiddling with his lips, slowly sliding a hand in his hair. To pull Wonwoo down, his forehead resting on Seungcheol's.

Seungcheol lives for this exact moment. He wishes he could see it from outside of themselves, Wonwoo's forehead pressed to his, tilted down just a little, his eyes so intently focused on the drag of Seungcheol's teeth over his lip. Wonwoo's hands sure on his hips, his hair raised where Seungcheol's hand is fisted in it, tight. Wishes he could memorize the feel of Wonwoo's breath falling on his lips, the quickening of his pulse, the press of their chests all the way down to their thighs. Seungcheol always waits, maybe it will itch itself into his memory a little more, for Seungcheol to remember when he can't have Wonwoo quite like this.

It also makes the moment when their lips meet so much better. Much more intense. Seungcheol nudges Wonwoo's lips open, tangles his tongue with his, drinks him in, swallows small little moans from his mouth. Always demanding, always eager for Wonwoo. Always looking forward to when he gets him like this.

It's Seungcheol who pulls off, nuzzling into Wonwoo's neck, biting playfully at his skin.

"Will you talk dirty to me?" He mumbles in his collarbone, bending down just a little to fit his lips on the underside of his jaw, tipping Wonwoo's head back.

"You want me to? What d'you want me to say?" _Yes._ Even that, Wonwoo's little drawl. Even that.

"I don't know. You talk. I'll listen."

"Hmm," Wonwoo hums, fits his hand in the back of Seungcheol's pants, in his pockets, to squeeze at his ass. Any other day, Seungcheol would be on his knees in a split second. "I liked your outfit today on you. I feel like you liked it too, the way you were strutting. Acted like you owned the place."

"What did you want to do to me, hmm?" Seungcheol asks, pulling the collar of Wonwoo's shirt down to bite a hickey on his chest. It's low enough that it will be covered, but also high enough for Seungcheol to see it when he needs to, pull down the collar of Wonwoo's shirt to remind themselves of who they are.

"Mmm. Wanted to bend you over right there and have my way with you," he rasps.

 _Yes._ Seungcheol would let him, anytime and anywhere, if Wonwoo speaks like that to him.

"Keep going," Seungcheol whispers, makes himself busy with Wonwoo's shirt, unbuttoning it, kissing down his chest, Wonwoo's skin hot under his lips.

"Wanted to drag you backstage. Just... in a bathroom. Over the sink, one knee on the counter, fuck you hard and quick."

 _Fuck_ _yes,_ Seungcheol thinks. By Wonwoo's chuckle, he might've said it out loud.

He hasn't had any shame with Wonwoo in a long time. Years of doing the weirdest things with each other would do that to you.

"Can still do that," Wonwoo says, shrugs, and Seungcheol chuckles. Bet he still can.

"Unfair to the members. Go shower, I wanna do something else."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Wonwoo plays nice though. Goes to the bathroom, leaves Seungcheol alone. So Seungcheol takes his shirt off, lays on the bed, pulls his phone out. It might be bad, but... Seungcheol has photos. Photos that he and Wonwoo took... at certain times. Not... very explicit, but enough.

They're in a protected folder, but Seungcheol is careful with his phone all the time nonetheless. He'll delete them soon anyway. Reality is much better than photos anyway, incommensurably better.

When Wonwoo comes out of the bathroom and sneaks back into the room, his hair wet, Seungcheol is more than turned on already. Wonwoo makes a show of taking his towel off, water dripping down his chest and his stomach, disappearing at his navel. Makes a show of toweling off his hair once again, leaving it messy.

And then he's naked at the foot of the bed, biting his lip at Seungcheol. His hair still dripping, goosebumps on his arms from the AC in the room, his cock hard, standing up against his stomach.

Seungcheol feels a shiver go through him. Wonwoo... Wonwoo's gorgeous. Incredible even. It's hard to explain in words, what goes through Seungcheol's chest when he sees Wonwoo.

Slow, putting his hands on the bed, crawling to Seungcheol. Straddling his thighs, the material of Seungcheol's pants rubbing against his skin. His hands touch Seungcheol, rub his abs. Seungcheol's worked hard for them. He's proud of them.

But that's mostly because seeing Wonwoo drag his fingers across them is _a feeling_ that Seungcheol can't quite compare to anything. He didn't do it for him really, though. He wants to be healthier _with_ Wonwoo.

"What did you wanna do?"

Oh. That. Yeah. Seungcheol almost forgot, too starstruck by how Wonwoo looks right now.

"Get on your back?" He asks, pulls at Wonwoo's hands to turn them over, Wonwoo's naked thighs bracketing his hips, loose around his waist. Seungcheol runs his hand across them, seeing how his hands raise even more tiny goosebumps on his skin. "Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me," Seungcheol asks, sees how the hickey he bit in Wonwoo's skin before is still a bit red. It'll darken. It'll darken, and Seungcheol will remember himself on Wonwoo's skin.

"What d'you want me to say?"

"What do you like? Tell me what you like." Seungcheol holds on to Wonwoo's legs so they don't unfold from his upper body when he moves down, nosing at Wonwoo's neck. One of his sensitive spots.

"Like it when you do that, definitely that," Wonwoo moans. "Yeah. You're good with your tongue."

Oh, they'll see about that.

"Like... every time you touch my neck," Seungcheol does, pulls at his pulse point with his teeth, "it feels... yeah. Feels good. I _like it._ "

God, Seungcheol loves hearing Wonwoo say that word. Likes hearing it any time, but especially when it's Seungcheol doing things to him. Be it in a raspy voice when Seungcheol's teasing him, be it whimpered when Seungcheol fucks into him harshly, not letting him come.

"You like it?"

"I like it," Wonwoo says, his voice just a tone lower, making Seungcheol moan. He's a weak, weak man. "Like it when you bite my neck. Suck on my nipples."

That's an order if Seungcheol's ever heard one. To move down to Wonwoo's nipples, his other sensitive point, bite at them. Wonwoo's head is arched down, watching Seungcheol. _"Like that._ Move down. Suck my cock. Wanna see your lips on me, put them to good use."

Fuck, isn't Wonwoo demanding tonight. Seungcheol wanted to play more, but truthfully, he's hard as hell, and Wonwoo is too.

"Nah," he answers, simple. Pushes at Wonwoo's thighs, pushes them high to his chest.

Eyes on the prize.

Wonwoo gets it, by his long moan. God, Seungcheol's going to go down on him for years if it means he can hear that noise again.

"Cheol..."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Fuck."

Seungcheol chuckles, kisses the back of Wonwoo's thigh. Moves down, down, slow.

He'd gladly spend his entire life between Wonwoo's legs. There are very few things he loves in bed as much as eating him out, since he just gets _so loud._ Gets so into it, and Seungcheol loves nothing more than seeing him lose it.

But he teases, just a little bit. Bites little marks in Wonwoo's cheeks, smirking. Wonwoo lets out a little noise; of complaint, urging Seungcheol on, impatient.

"Weren't you telling me to be patient?"

"You _asshole,_ " Wonwoo rasps.

"True though," Seungcheol chuckles, licking a broad stripe over Wonwoo, hearing the moan that interrupts whatever he wanted to say.

What Seungcheol likes most about sex with Wonwoo is that he's really sensitive. He has his spots, his neck, his nipples, the back of his ears, the inside of his wrists, his navel, but he's also really sensitive all over, really affected by Seungcheol's smallest touches. Seungcheol noses at his perineum, drags his teeth over his ass, and Wonwoo's breath quickens.

"Talk," Seungcheol orders, threatening not to continue if Wonwoo doesn't.

"God, _hyung,_ " Wonwoo answers. "I don't know what to say."

"I just wanna hear you, Won."

Maybe he'll push Wonwoo a little. Trace circles with his tongue over his rim, pointed, lick over him.

"Your mouth, _hyung."_

Seungcheol moans in approval, taking a hand down from Wonwoo's thigh to spread him open, give Seungcheol better access.

"I really like your mouth. You're, _mmm..."_ Wonwoo's rasp gets cut off when Seungcheol picks up his pace, dragging the tip of his tongue quickly over him, alternating between slow and quick, fast and drawn out. "You're really good."

Wonwoo clearly isn't in any position to really speak though, especially when Seungcheol digs his fingers in his ass and his tongue over him.

"Oh, _hyung._ Hyung, fuck," Wonwoo curses, twitching when Seungcheol points his tongue and presses it _inside him._ "Hyung, hyung, please, _please, yes,"_ he moans, arching his back, Seungcheol's hand holding him down. Moans fall from his lips, sound like honey in his voice, make Seungcheol wanna give him the world.

He picks up his pace, dragging his tongue in and out of Wonwoo, pulling off to lick over him, move up to mouth at his cock. He's so hard Seungcheol thinks it must hurt when he touches him. Wonwoo whines and twitches, arching up into Seungcheol, swears falling from his lips. Seungcheol doesn't take him in his mouth, just uses his tongue over him, drags his lips until he goes back down, mouthing at his skin.

"More, more, hyung," Wonwoo moans out, so Seungcheol gives him more, fucking his tongue in and out of him faster, harder, licking over him until Wonwoo's a writhing mess in his hands, whimpers falling from his lips.

Seungcheol takes so much pleasure in knowing he can do that to Wonwoo. Make him lose control like that, until his deep voice turns into long, high whimpers, pushing down on Seungcheol, his own arms wrapped around his thighs to take him faster.

He cheats. Pushes a wet finger and then two inside him, crooks them up to find his spot while Seungcheol mouths at his balls, another weak spot. He knows he got it when Wonwoo arches his back sharply, dropping back on the bed with a long groan, grinding down on Seungcheol's fingers.

There's no more talking, the only thing Wonwoo can say curses and whispers of Seungcheol's name, staccato moans and high whimpers in Seungcheol's ears.

God, Seungcheol loves him. Loves him so much.

When Wonwoo's close, longer groans betraying him, Seungcheol pulls his fingers out, intent on having him like this. Wonwoo's thighs pressed to his chest, his hole open for Seungcheol to dive his tongue in.

It's not enough. It's not enough for Wonwoo to come but it's so intense he can't say no. That's what Seungcheol likes taking out of him. That intense, sharp pleasure that won't make you come, will just rip from inside you, take and take until you're a mess.

Seungcheol presses his tongue inside Wonwoo again and again, until his moans are almost pained and his thighs _tremble_ under Seungcheol's hands, sharply grinding down on him. He wants more and he can't have more, he just has to do with this until the pleasure builds up, just get himself off from Seungcheol's tongue, him sucking at his rim, drawing high moans from out of him.

He _screams._ He screams on an inhale, Seungcheol moaning in his skin, before he hears his moans muffled.

He can imagine him. God, he can imagine him, knees pressed to his chest, his arm over his mouth, his eyes scrunched closed, tears in the corner of his eyes because Wonwoo's a crier, always cries when the pleasure is too intense.

Seungcheol takes mercy on him, slides two fingers inside him to rub on his spot, licking over his rim, biting at his ass. It's more than enough for Wonwoo though, who's been on the edge of coming for so long it only takes him a few seconds to come untouched, tightening around Seungcheol's fingers.

His sounds. His _sounds_ when he comes, surprised moans coupled with a few hoarse screams, muffled by his hand. Seungcheol can imagine his teary face, feels Wonwoo's thighs tremble under him when the high draws out, and Seungcheol is determined to drag _everything_ out of him.

"Hyung, hyung, please," he sounds almost desperate when Seungcheol just won't pull off, pulling up to look at him.

 _God._ He looks wrecked. Seungcheol might cry himself.

So he _looks._ Looks at his face, red eyes, tear tracks falling down to the pillow, his mouth bitten red and a blush on his cheeks. Wonwoo's arm is draped over his head and he's looking at Seungcheol in return, his chest moving up and down with hard breaths.

He came untouched, a pool of come at the base of his still hard cock, over his bellybutton. His cock twitches, moaning when Seungcheol rubs over his spot again.

So he pulls away, unbuttons his pants to free his own aching cock, so hard he feels like he will burst. He hisses when he touches himself, it's been so long and this is _so much._

"Fuck me, hyung, please," Wonwoo rasps out.

 _My god._ Seungcheol will die.

He could. Wonwoo's thighs to his chest, his hole open, he could, he could just reach for the lube and slip inside him, tease him open.

"Wanna try something. Will you do it with me, hyung?" He asks, and Seungcheol nods instinctually. Whatever it is. "Just... grind on me. Here," he turns around, on his stomach on the bed. "Grind your cock between my cheeks. Slow."

Oh. Fuck.

Seungcheol obeys though, lays down on him, fits himself between Wonwoo's cheeks. It's... such a different feeling, he can't help but move, his head catching on Wonwoo's rim. _Fuck._

"Yeah, like that, hyung. Are you imagining what it would be like to fuck me?"

Oh. _Oh._ Seungcheol gets it now. He has to be close to having something and yet not have it.

"I am too," Wonwoo continues, his head sideways, his voice kind of muffled by the pillow. "You could just pull my cheeks apart and grind your big cock inside me, make me feel the stretch."

Seungcheol will come so quick. Wonwoo's always been so good at dirty talking and he knows how much Seungcheol likes it, this will be embarrassing.

"Please, hyung," he begs, his voice breathy, kind of cheap. Seungcheol _loves it._ "Want you to make me feel good."

"If you beg a little more, you might make me do it," Seungcheol rasps in Wonwoo's neck, moans when Wonwoo's hand reaches back and touches him. Seungcheol's voice quivers, clearly affected.

"Hmm. Maybe you really should," Wonwoo whispers in turn, paced down again, taking over touching Seungcheol, lazy, teasing. "Let me."

Seungcheol moans, grinding on the back of Wonwoo's thigh, his knee resting next to Wonwoo, fucking up in Wonwoo's loose fist on his cock. He's turned this slow, paced out. Seungcheol will come anyway.

Wonwoo switches them until they end up on their sides, the tip of Seungcheol's cock pressing on his lower back, his hand loose around him. Seungcheol buries his head in the back of Wonwoo's neck and moans, really, really close.

He doesn't even know what they're doing or what Wonwoo wants, but whatever it is, Seungcheol doesn't care. He's really close and he moans it to Wonwoo, who tightens his hand, pulls a bit quicker.

Seungcheol's gone, biting at the back of Wonwoo's neck _hard,_ feeling the pleasure wash over him, reach deep in his bones. It feels _good,_ like always, like Seungcheol lets go of years of stress when he's with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo lets go of him, turns around on his stomach to look at Seungcheol. It's... Seungcheol's come on his back, dripping down over his ass. _Fuck._ Seungcheol puts his hand on his other cheek, seeing the contrast of his slightly tanned, veiny hand and his pale, unmarked skin but for two little spots, from Seungcheol's mouth on him. Squeezes his hand, seeing how Wonwoo's skin reddens from Seungcheol's fingers digging into his ass.

It makes Wonwoo let out a small moan, maybe looking at how Seungcheol's so intently watching him.

"Wanna go again?"

"Mmm. Maybe in a bit, yeah. Keep doing that."

"What?"

"Touch me."

Seungcheol puts his other hand on him, moves them up his back, massages at his skin, seeing how it gives when Seungcheol squeezes.

Seungcheol's hands on Wonwoo... maybe that's a bit of a mutual kink too.

There's _a lot_ of time to explore them all, Seungcheol figures.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twt and cc @bbysvts if you want to scream about Woncheol. Because yes.


End file.
